


Safe and Secure

by Paciboy77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diapers, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Natasha Romanov, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paciboy77/pseuds/Paciboy77
Summary: Natasha babysits a certain little boy.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Safe and Secure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueblueelectricblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblueelectricblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [there is too much ease here; these stars treat me too well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576558) by [blueblueelectricblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblueelectricblue/pseuds/blueblueelectricblue). 



> This is a fic based of blueblueeletricblue's NSAP series, A Star Spinning in Orbit, Lighting Up the Sky; it diverges from her fics, but it's definitely inspired by her amazing work!

It’d been a few months since Natasha had stumbled upon Steve and Bucky’s big—or little, rather—secret. And since then, they’ve not really talked about it or anything related to it. It was too personal, like a harsh bruise on soft skin. If she pushed down on it too much, it’d never heal. 

But she didn’t let it affect her in the field, never did anything to make Steve feel less than. Steve was one of her best friends in the world, never mind Bucky, and so she continued to behave as if everything was normal. 

Until one burningly hot day in July.

Nat had woken up with Clint curled into her close, snuffling into her hair. She’d honestly suspected Clint of having little tendencies, but kept that to herself for now. No use scaring him off, even though they’d encountered far stranger in their travels together. She knew it’d likely dig up some old skeletons, and she didn’t feel equipped to dust the dirt off cracking, fragile bones just yet. 

She was pulled from this reverie, looking down at Clint and listening to his soft snores, by a notification from her phone. It was from James. 

_Hey,_ it read. _Listen, I have to go on a mission today—Fury needed me. It was super sudden. Can you look in on Steve today? He’s been stressed lately, and I’m worried about him._

Nat read between the lines of the text. Though there was no mention of Steve and Bucky’s way of coping with the stressors of being superheroes, somehow Nat knew exactly what he was saying here. 

Pausing, Nat thought for a bit before she texted James back: _I’ve got him. He will be well cared for._

—

Clint got up just a few minutes later, giving a groggy shake of his head. “Gonna go to the range today,” he told Natasha. “I gotta stretch my legs, I’m gonna go crazy.” Clint had broken his ankle on a mission six days’ previous, but Natasha thought he was healed up well enough to go shoot some arrows for awhile. 

“Be careful,” she nodded, brushing her lips over his cheek. “Love you, birdie.” The nickname just dropped off her tongue, and she caught Clint’s surprised look (and the blush that colored his ears). 

“Sap.” But he was smiling as he kicked off the covers and got ready for the day. His going off to the range freed Nat up so she could go check in on Steve. So she made her way to the communal floor, swallowing the trepidation she couldn’t help but feel. She cared so fiercely for Steve, and the last thing she wanted to do was screw this up. 

The kiddo in question was alone, sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of tea. Yeah, Steve Rogers loved tea—Bruce had gotten him into it, because coffee was too bitter for him (Bucky always teased him about it, saying he had the taste buds of a five-year-old, which always made Natasha laugh even before she’d found out). 

“Hey,” she greeted him, leaning her hip against the doorway. Steve looked up, smiling at her. 

“Hey back.” He gestured for her to sit with him. “I’m making some toast, want some?” She gave a nod, sliding into the bar stool next to him, and they ate in companionable silence until he spoke up.

“What’s on your agenda today?” He stretched, and Nat thought she could see a bit of plastic where his shirt rode up. Aha. So he wasn’t feeling as big as he seemed. 

“I thought I’d spend the day with you,” she said simply, watching for his reaction. His eyes lit up, though, and he nodded enthusiastically. 

On impulse, and because she really couldn’t help it, she leaned in and gave him a quick hug. He all but melted into her touch. Yup—she was dealing with a little boy here, no doubt about it. God, he was cute as a button. She didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, though, so she let go after just a few seconds. Something in her stomach felt warm and good, protective.

As he settled back into crunching at his toast, she thought to herself, _I think I could get used to this._


End file.
